Once primarily used to package the aggressive surfactants of concentrated detergents, laminate film containers are now used for numerous applications including soap boxes, cereal boxes, ice-cream boxes, can boxes, etc. Access to the products contained in such containers has been provided by a variety of means including so-called “bag-in-box” containers, access panel assemblies, tear strips, etc.
The components of such containers may generally include an inner layer and an outer layer. The outer layer serves as a support element, while the inner layer provides a barrier function. The inner layer may be a separate element, such as with a bag-in-box container, or adhered to the outer layer. These components are often made from recycled materials. In many cases, the outer layer is a Double-Kraft Lined (DKL) product. DKL paperboard consists of mixed fibers in the inner plies with one ply of Kraft on either side for strength. Typically, the inner layer is a plastic such as polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), or polyethylene terephthalate (PET). An optional metalization layer may be deposited on the inner layer to further increase the barrier properties of the inner layer. The metalization layer may be provided on a surface of the inner layer by vapor deposition and is often an aluminum layer.
Containers, such as those described above, may be formed from blanks that are separated from a web of material. After being separated from the web of material, such blanks may be inserted into a separate machine or in-line section of a continuous machine for gluing and folding (often referred to as a folder/gluer machine). While traveling through the folder/gluer machine, the blanks may receive adhesive and then be folded into containers.